Wrinkly Kong
Wrinkly Kong is the wife of Cranky Kong and mother of Donkey Kong, she is also an intelligent ally of the Kongs. Altought she is dead her spirit continues participating in games, and aiding the other Kongs. She appears in most of Donkey Kong games. In most of the games she appears, she provides information or hints. She has been playable only in two games. She also made an appearance in one comic . Appearances An Informative Teacher The first appearance of Wrinkly Kong was in the game Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Here Wrinkly manages the Kong Kollege where Diddy and Dixie Kong can save their game progress. Wrinkly, like her husband Cranky Kong can also give the Kongs information on the various items and objects found throughout the game. In the Game Boy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country 2, Dixie and Diddy can also do a homework assignment for Wrinkly, called Wrinkly's Task. The purpose of Wrinkly's Task is to fill up a scrapbook, given to the Kongs by Wrinkly with pictures. For every page of the scrapbook filled up Wrinkly will give the Kongs a DK Coin. Wrinkly next appeared in the Game Boy game, Donkey Kong Land 2. Here she once again gives hints to Diddy and Dixie, along with saving the Kongs progress. Living in a Cave In Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble Wrinkly makes a return appearance. In this game Wrinkly seems to have retired as a teacher at the Kong Kollege, she now runs Wrinkly's Save Cave. In the cave Dixie and Kiddy Kong can save their game, the cave is also where the various Banana Birds the Kongs collect are stored. When the Kongs enter to the cave they can find her either dancing, sleeping or playing videogames. In the Game Boy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country 3 Wrinkly's role is slightly lessened. Now Wrinkly serves no real purpose in the game except taking care of Banana Birds, which she seems to have become a spiritual follower of. In Donkey Kong Land 3 Wrinkly's role remains relatively the same, where she saves the Kong's progress. The only real difference between roles is that Wrinkly no longer cares for Banana Birds, which aren't in the game. Hints as a Ghost In Wrinkly's next appearance, Donkey Kong 64 it is revealed that she had passed away after the events of Donkey Kong Country 3. In Donkey Kong 64 Wrinkly now inhabits Wrinkly Doors which are found in the entrance of every area except Hideout Helm. If a Kong steps in front of a Wrinkly Door, Wrinkly will pop out and, using her supernatural powers give that Kong hints on what to do in the area that the Kong is in the entrance too. Playable for First Time and Sun Sun Island right|thumb|Wrinkly's debut as a ghost in DK: King of Swing. In DK: King of Swing Wrinkly, still a ghost, aids her husband Cranky in teaching her son, Donkey Kong, in learning the unique controls of the game. She is the one that teaches Donkey how to climb the Pegs Boards, she also helps Cranky teach Donkey how to attack. Wrinkly is also playable in the game's Jungle Jam mode, where her partner is interestingly, a Kritter. In this game she has good jump and medium attack. It was in this game that she was playable for first time. Stats: *'Jump': 4 *'Attack': 3 She returned in DK Jungle Climber. She went on vacation to Sun Sun Island, along with all of the other Kongs. Wrinkly appears in the opening cutscene, where she is seen enjoying the scenery, alongside Cranky Kong. She carries a white umbrella for protection against the sun's rays. Although she has official artwork, this is the only time she appears in the entire game. This is similar to Candy Kong in the predecessor, DK: King of Swing. This was Wrinkly's first appearance on the DS. Blast Off In Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, Wrinkly is a secret playable character, unlocked by playing Candy's Challenges, Challenge 26 and having Wrinkly come in 1st place. Wrinkly is a rival to Kopter in this game. She has medium boost and speed, and also has top agility. As all playable characters she had the ability to do Wild Moves. This was her first appearance in the Wii console Stats: *'Boost': ☆☆☆ *'Speed': ☆☆☆ *'Agility': ☆☆☆☆☆ She appears in Candy Challenge #26: Let Wrinkly Kong Win!, Donkey has to help her get in first place, winning this challenge unlocks her. This challenge is level 4 in difficulty. She is the only Kong that does not appear in the start screen. Other Appearences Super Smash Bros. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl not only does she get a trophy but she appeared as a sticker. Her sticker is based on her artwork from DK: King of Swing, that raises launch resistance against battering attacks by four and could only be used by Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong. Her trophy mentions Wrinkly's last appearance as being Donkey Kong 64 instead of Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. Trophy Information in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Appearances in Other Media Wrinkly is briefly seen in the Club Nintendo comic "Donkey Kong in: Banana Day 24", in which some Kongs, including Cranky, save Earth from being pulled away by aliens. When the saviors return, Cranky enthusiastically tries to kiss a random girl. At the end of the comic, Wrinkly is seen quarrelling with her husband, and it is heavily implied that this is due to his attempt at kissing the girl. Game Appearances Category:Kongs